Final Evolution: Power struggle
by Redsirena
Summary: Join the X-men & some new recruits in the final evolution. (some hints of Romy, Jott, and more)
1. Default Chapter

**Join the X-men & some new recruits in the final evolution. Where there powers will grow, some friends turn to enemies as there power grows out of control and threaten to destroy everything on there path.**

**This story features some new additions to the X-men team: e.g. X23 and Warren (Angel)**

"So you want to join this institute," asked Professor Xavier

"Yeah" replied a girl with long black hair.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know... but I guess it gets kinda lonely on the road and beside I heard you help mutants control their powers"

"Yes I do"

"What powers did you say you had?"

"I have the power of the elements"

"That's a lot of power, for one so young"

"My parents were both mutants," she said with a shrug

"Ok then I see no reason why we shouldn't give you a try"

"Really, Thank you" she replied as she jumped of the chair she was sitting on and headed to the door.

"By the way I didn't catch you name"

"I didn't throw it... its Hope," she said as she walked out the door, poking her head back in the door she said "Tell you friend in the corner that I think his kinda cute... for an old guy"

"So what do you think?" asked Professor Xavier

"I kinda like her," said Logan coming out from the corner of the room

"As I thought you would, she has a sort of edge to her, yes"

"Yeah" nodded Logan

Hope walked down the hall of the mansion and headed in the direction of voice

"She's coming," said Kitty as she ran into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs

"Vhat does she look like"? asked Kurt

"You'll find out soon enough," said Kitty in response. They had heard that a new mutant might be joining the institute today and Kitty being the ease dropper that she was listened in on the professor's conversation with her.

As Hope entered the room she was aware of the fact that people were trying very hard not to look at her.

"Hi" said Hope

"Oh like hi," said Kitty jumping up from the table and running to shake her hand

"My vame's Kurt" said Kurt as he popped infront of Kitty to shake Hope's hand first

"Kurt" snapped Kitty as she phased through him and grabbed Hope other hand

"Kitty no fair, you can't vhase through me" said Kurt turning to face her

"Well you like transported yourself first," replied Kitty turning to face

"But you..." started Kurt

"Will ya Just knock it of, ya given me ah headache" yelled Rogue as she got up and left the kitchen

"What was that all about" muttered Hope

"Like don't worry about Rogue, it just that her powers make her like grouchy" said Kitty turning and focusing on Sam again

"Yeah don't Vorry about my sister" said Kurt

"Your sister?" said Hope

"Vell half, she's adopted" said Kurt

"What you guys doing?" asked Bobby as he Amara, Ray, Jamie, Roberto, Rahne and Jubilee entered the Kitchen

"Greeting the new student" said Kitty

"A new student" said Bobby "where?"

"Hi" said Hope steeping around Kurt and Kitty

"Hi" said all the boys

"What's your name?" asked Ray

"Hope" whispered Hope as she learned close to Ray and winked at him

"What's your power?" asked Jubilee who had managed to push her way infront of the boys

"I can..." started Hope

"Time for danger room session" said Logan as he walked into the Kitchen

"What now?" groaned all the students

"Yes now, Half-pint round up the rest" he said to Kitty

"Ok" she said as she disappeared through the wall

"You" he said to Hope "Suit up, we want to see what you can do"

"What do I wear?"

"Your uniform, now get up to your room and change you all have 5 minutes" he shouted hushing Hope as she again tried to ask what she was suppose to wear

Sam practically ran up to her room that was next to Rogue's and Kitty's, she didn't want to be late on her first day. When she opened her room she noticed a black uniform on the bed. Quickly she put it on then, before leaving she examined her self in the mirror. She had on a short black skirt with small black short under it a long a yellow belt. On top she wore a off the shoulder black top, blue trainers and a pair of blue glove with no fingers. (All the X-men are wearing the black uniform).

As Sam stepped into the danger room she was aware that she was getting some appreciative glances from all the male students in the room some of which she had meet and other she hadn't.

"Ok I'm going spilt you up into two team each team will face the programme called _Tentacles._ Now I want Gambit, Pyro, Colossus **(yeah they joined the X- men)** and Hope then Berzerker, Cannonball, Magma and Sunspot.... Come on move it," shouted Logan as he waited until the new mutant gathered into the two teams.

"Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Iceman, will show you how it's done and then Kurt and Iceman will join the toddler team and Rogue and Kitty the other team." Everyone went into the top room to observe how it was done; a metallic creature with many tentacles came out from the ground and attacked the team along with machine gun firing.

10 minutes later the X-team emerged after successfully completing the training.

"Ok now Rouge and Kitty take your team back in" said Logon as Gambit, Pyro, Colossus and Hope entered into the room.

"Ok like everyone be on your guard" said Kitty as the training sequence started up.

The mechanical tentacles came out from the floor and the guns started up, Rogue who had acquired the super strength, flight and invulnerability twisted and hit the tentacles away, Kitty Phased and short circuited the guns, Pyro set fire to the tentacles, Colossus hit them with his strength and Gambit charged card and blew them up.

Hope who up until this time had just been staring at the others was surprised when a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist. "Hope" shouted Kitty

"I've got it," said Hope as she touched the tentacle freezing it to which Gambit charged a card and blew it up. Expecting Hope to fall everyone was surprised when she floated in mid air

"What the hell" said Rogue watching Hope as her hand glowed blue and she sent a sort of blue iced energy beam at another tentacle destroying it completely.

"Wow that is like so cool" yelled Kitty

"You got that damn right" said Pyro as he watched Hope's fist change to a fiery red and send another beam at another tentacle melting it.

"That chere is incredible," muttered Gambit as Hope landed on the floor next to him after successfully destroyed 3 tentacles

"How did ya do that?" asked Rogue floating down next to her

"Well I have the power of the element which manifest itself threw energy wave or energy blasts," said Hope

"Cool" said Pyro

"Yeah" said Hope turning to look at Gambit who was staring at her eyes, which were right now flicking between fire red and calm blue.

"Chere your eyes are like Gambit's," he said as they finally settled on a redy colour

However Hope didn't respond because she was to busy pushing Rogue out the way of a stray tentacle who had some how mended itself and was now trying to attack them

"Damn it," yelled Hope as she stared down and saw the tentacle has stabbed her in the side, which was now bleeding profoundly. Shooting a fiery beam at it Hope sank to the floor panting heavily.

"This is going to leave a scar" she muttered before fainting.

**Note:** Toddler is the name Logon gave to the young member or the inexperienced ones in the mansion

**Please tell me whether you want me to continue!!!**

It a bit boring right now because I need to introduce all the new recruits, but they will take only another 1 or 2 chapters.


	2. Mutants

"Everyone move out the way," said Logon as he entered the danger room, leaning over her he checked for a pulse "Good she's still breathing" he said

"Some one get Hank" he said

"Ok" said Rahne as she ran out the room

"She tried to save mah, she didn't know that I'm invincible" said Rogue looking at Logon

"Its she gonna be ok" asked Kitty leaning over him to look at Hope

"I don't know kid"

"How'd the Shelia know that thing had repaired itself anyway?" asked Pyro

"Good question Mon ami, but Gambit t'ink a better question is how the t'ing repaired itself, non"

"That is a good question, one in which I will find the answer to" said Logon sternly

"Hey" whispered Hope as she stirred beside Logon

"Don't get up kiddo, your hurt pretty bad"

"I'm fine, I've had more scraps than this before" she responded as she tried to sit up "Oh that thing sure did a number on me huh," she said as she looked at the cut

"Please Hope stay still, Hank will be down in a minute" said Kitty

"Look I'm fine... seriously, I heal pretty fast"

"How come" asked Jamie

"I don't really know, but I guess it has something to do with my powers being the four element".

"Ah yes, the four element supposing what the universe is made of, fire, water, wind and earth. A theory that both Galen and Hippocrates supported" said Beast as he made his way over to Hope. "Now I hear you took quite a hit from a tentacle, for our dear friend Rogue, who for future reference is near indestructible"

"Really, well ain't I just the fool" said Hope laughing, "Next time I'll remember that"

"It is quite alright, now let me examine the wound," he said as he looked at her side

"Fascinating"

"What's fascinating chuck?" asked Logan

"Well, the wound is near healed, obviously not a good as your would have but the skin has resealed itself, really remarkable"

"It healed? Good" said Hope jumping up "Some can I go now, I hate the attention"

"Well I'd like to do some tests..."

"Please, I'd really like some air," said Hope pouting

"I see no reason why," said Logon slowly

"Thanks uncle L," said Hope smiling as she walked out the room

"That girl is remarkable"

"Veah" said Kurt

* * *

"You ok Rogue" asked Gambit as he walked into her room the next morning "You were pretty quiet at dinner last night"

"Am always quite swamprat" she said

"Vrai"

"What can ah do for you then?" asked Rogue sensing that he wanted to ask her something

"Nothin"

"Swamprat don't make me beat it out of you"

"Ok, Gambit was just wondering why you never thanked the belle yesterday"

"No time to" said Rogue quickly as she stood up from her bed

"You make the time today though, qui"

"Qui, now get out ma room so ah can change" said Rogue

"But Gambit like what the chere is wearing now" he said looking at her PJ's

"Get out swamprat, before I knock ya through that wall"

"Ok I'm going," he said

* * *

Hope climbed out of her window and then flew towards the ground; quietly she crept towards the garage and made her way over to one of the motorbikes.

"What do you t'hink your doing?" said Gambit stepping in front of Hope's bike

"I'm going for a ride" she responded

"But curfew is in a hour"

"Yeah"

"So the chere likes to play dangerously, huh"

Ignoring his comment Hope said "I know you want to come, so grab a bike and lets go before Logan catches us"

"D'accord" he said as he hopped on the bike nearest to her "let's go"

"What's that sound?" asked Kitty as she moved towards the window

"Oh my God, that Hope and Gambit on motorbikes, leaving the mansion one hour before curfew"

"No way, Gambit ain't stupid enough to do that"

"Really, well it looks like Hope found a way to persuade him" joked Kitty raising her eyebrows "It looks like you might be getting some competition"

"What for that swamprat? I don't think so, Hope can have him"

"So you wouldn't mind if Hope and Gambit got it together"

"Nope, now how many times do I have to remind ya, were just friends"

"Until it's true" she responded

* * *

"Where we going?" asked Gambit

"To a club"

"Gambit don't do club's, and beside where you know that except mutants"

"Everywhere, where they're to dumb not to spot one"

"Well I afraid Gambit's eyes gonna give it away"

"Please that's no problem at all, just follow my lead," said Hope as she walked towards a building called _The Block_

"Hang on can't you read" said a tall muscular man pointing to the No mutants allowed sign

"We can read just fine," said Hope

"Well then get going"

"Why? We aren't mutant"

"Oh please both of your eyes are blood red"

"Ever heard of contacts" responded Hope as she moved her hand towards her eyes, when she removed it her eyes were normal

"Fine" said the man "But you shouldn't wear things like that it will get you into trouble"

"Ok" she said as she slid past the guy

"That was quite a show chere" said Gambit as he followed her to a table in the far corner

"Yeah well" she said as she changed her eyes back to fiery red

"Why do you do that?" he asked as he took a seat

"Do what" she asked

"Make your eyes look like Gambit, when you could be normal"

"Normal? Please who want to be normal? Sure for a while I hated my powers... still do actually, but I'm proud of being a mutant. Why would I want to hide the true me, Look at all these so-called normal people all they do is hate, they have nothing better to do than persecute another race because, what they have nothing better to do with there lives. At least we mutant ain't like that" she said quickly with a hit of angry in her voice

"That is very deep ma chere. Do you know je vous trouve très intéressant" he replied thinking she didn't know what he meant

"Why thank you, I find you interesting to" she counted

"You speak French," he asked

"Qui, I've travelled a lot of places picking up a few languages here and there. Besides you didn't think you and Rogue were the only ones that spoke French did you"

"I must admit Gambit thought that"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to spook Kurt when I start speaking to him in German to"

"You do know Rogue and Kurt are famillie"

"Yeah" there was a small pause

"About Rogue..."

"Nothing to say Gambit, it's fine she'll say thanks in her own time"

"It's Remy, and Rogue really is a good fillie"

"Well Remy hopefully I'll find out soon"

* * *

"Merde (shit) , we are late"

"Logon gonna kill us"

"The Kitchen light is on, something is going on"

"Good then lets sneak in" she said as she pulled Gambit into the mansion

"Freeze" said Logan, as they were half way up the stair

"Hey uncle L" said Hope smiling

"Don't try it kid, now get in the kitchen," he said "You to Cajun"

As they entered the kitchen the sound of an argument could be heard

"No way professor, not after she tried to kill us" said a brown haired kid with red shade

"Yeah, she tried to kill us," said Ray

"That was wrong yes, but we must give her a chance"

"Yeah, well what happens if she goes crazy again and tries to kill us," continue Scott

"She won't if you don't give her any reason to"

"Like we gave her last time," he shouted

"What's going on?" asked Hope to Logan

"Some new recruits X23 and Warren"

"They have not mentioned nothin' of this Warren guy, just this X23 why?"

"Because I tried to kill em" said a small girl with long brown hair.

One more chapter of introductions left, before the story really starts so please bear with me. **Please review though...**


End file.
